Sick Inside
by KaeSquared
Summary: Sick Inside by Hope Partlow TxG....or is it? Troy needs a lil help from shopping queen Sharpay for his and Gabi’s anniversary. What happens when a slip-up causes a guilt trip for both Sharpay and Troy? And possibly a breakup? Oneshot/Songfic


_**A/N: This was just an idea I had For I don't know...forever? Hope you like it. The song is Sick inside by Hope Partlow(sp?). I'm actually suppose to be finishing my story "Her Story". (lol! that was pun. you would only get it if u were in 7A). This idea was in my head. so I typed it.**_

underlined is the lyrics to the song

_italicized_ is the flashbacks

normal is what happens in present time

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF MY STORY!

* * *

It was Friday night at Kae Kae's Cafe. Friday night was also known as karoke night. The crowd consists of various age groups. Included in the crowd was Troy and Gabriella, sitting very far away from each other. Ever since the incident of the other night the couple broke up. Neither one knew why they were both brought there.

"Up next we have Sharpay singing Sick Inside." the mc of the night announced into the microphone.

Sharpay walked onto stage and was handed the microphone. "Every one having a good time?" Sharpay asked the crowd of people. The crowd broke out cheers of yes and yeah. "Good. Now this next song is dedicated to someone and they no who they are." she directed the last bit towards Gabriella." I just want them to know that I'm really sorry."

The intro began to play then Sharpay began to sing.

I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with someone else  
I didn't mean to  
Feel the way I do  
It just happened by itself  


And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside 

_Troy Bolton stood on the steps of the Evans residence, waiting for the door to be answered _

_"Hey Troy." Sharpay said when she opened the door._

_"Hi Sharpay." Troy said smiling._

_"What brings you here?" _

_"I was wondering if Gabriella is here. Her mom said she was." Troy said with a gleam of hope in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Troy, she just left." Sharpay said preparing to close the door. _

_"Oh, okay. Will you come to the mall with me? I need to get gabi a gift for our aniversery and I have no idea what o give her."_

_"Sure."_

_The two made their way to the mall driving in silence, listening to the music. Once they arrived Sharpay pulled Troy into the closest jewlery store. After an hour of deciding, Troy made his desicion. He decided on a gold locket wih Troy ans Gabriella's picture inside. on the back of the locket it read: The Start of Something New._

_"Since I dragged you here, how about some ice cream." Troy asked as they made their way towards the food court._

_"If you insist." Sharpaey respondent linking arms._

Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul 

_The both got an ice cream cone wih chocolate ice cream. The two were playing around when Troy dropped his ice cream on Sharpay's top. He grabbed a napkin of the table they were sitting at and whipped Shapay's . The two met each other's gaze and before they new it. Their lips connected._

Guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it  
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
But that would be a lie  


_Gabriella Montez was in that mall that day. She was shopping for her boyfriends aniversarie presentand decided to take a brake. The mall was croded with various people. She saw a couple of fimiliar faces but there were two faces that she recognised the most. They were giggling and just messing around. She made her way towards them but was shocked about their next move. Gabriella watched as her boyrfiend's lips connected with her suppose to be best friend. She took out a small box from a bag she was carrying. She walked over to them and blaced the box loudly on the table._

_Troy and Sharpay jumped back far apart and looked up to Gabriella._

_Troy opened his mouth to speak but Gabriella stopped him. "Save it." Gabriella said forcefully. "Happy aniversery." she said bitterly before walking away. _

And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside 

_Sharpay left without saying a single word. Troy was left there confsed. He looked at the box that sat on the table. He reached for it and opened it. Inside laid a gold id bracelet (for guys). On the front it read Gabriella's Guy. Troy laughed at this. On the the back it said: TB & GM 1-1-06. The date inscribed was when the two first met. Troy groaned bitterly then got up to leave._

Now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, It makes me wanna cry  
In the moment it felt so right 

The song became slower. Sharpay prepared to sing the last verse, starring directly at Gabriella.

I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with you

"Now, wasn't that wonderful?" the mc said taking the microphone back and countinueing with the show.

Sharpay walked off of the stage happy to see Troy and Gabriella talking. Sharpay walked right up to Gabriella. "I really am sorry Gabriella." she said.

Gabriella smiled and said, "Sharpay, don't worry about it. Troy explained to me everything. I'm sorry i didn't take the time to hear your part of the story." The two girls smiled at eachother and hugged.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry. I love you so much. Do you forgive me?" Troy asked her with pleading eyes.

Gabriella pretended to think a little before smiling and giving Troy a soft kiss on the lips. "Dose that awnser your question?" Gabriella said pulling back.

"Hmm... the awnser seemed a litle unclear. How about we try that again?" Troy questioned.

Before Gabriella awnsered Troy closed the gap between them. Gabriella's arms wrapped around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist.

Sharpay watched with disgust. "As much as i'm happy for the two of you, I really don't like watching the two eat each other's face." Gabriella and Troy pulled away blushing. "Common, let's go watch the rest of the show." Sharpay linked arms with Gabriella while Troy's arm was on her waist and they went to a table to watch.

* * *

_**A/N: OKay, so that wasn't the greatest. It was my fist song fic or one shot or whatever you want to call it. Thanks for reading and please review, itf you want.  
love,  
kae **_


End file.
